Abormality and Alcohol
by MaddieRawr354
Summary: Stiles/Danny! Stiles goes to a party with Scott. Allison comes to, which can only mean one thing for Stiles: He'll be alone for the majority of the night. Well at least that's how he'd thought it'd be... Who would have guessed he'd be playing with Danny?
1. Party time

**( This is a boyxboy story. The pairing is Stiles and Danny. Don't like... dont read. 333)**

_Its been a few day's since Derek became the alpha. No crazy-psycho wolfed out Uncle to come and try to kill us. No threat's, well maybe one or two, but all in all it's safe to try and be normal. If just for a bit. This is what Stiles Stilinski would like to accomplish before all goes back to hell._

**(School Lunch Room)**

" There's a party tonight at Danny's place", Scott said to his best friend, Stiles while taking a seat at their table.

" And your telling me this why?", was Stiles questioning reply after taking a long swig of his strawberry cool aid.

" He invited us", Scott explained.

" Correction, he invited you. He didn't tell me anything about a party", Stiles told the slightly taller teen.

" No, he invited me and told me I could bring you along if I wanted."

" Bring me along..."

" Come on you're the one who said: ' Finally we can be normal people without having a huge wolfed out psycho on our ass. We can go to parties, drink a little, and maybe get Lydia to come to the dark side. We have werewolves, six packs, and Adderall'", Scott laughed a bit at that memory.

" That doesn't count you know I was drunk", Stiles defended with a light blush.

" Okay, Okay but are you in? I heard half the school's going to be there. I promise I'll be there too", Scott pleaded. Stiles rolled his eyes.

" It wouldn't be a party without me!", he smiled.

" Cool, it starts around 8:00. So, we can meet there or we could take your car?", asked Scott taking a large bite out of his apple.

" I'll pick you up around 8-ish."

" Alright sounds good, I gotta go to Math. You?"

" Chem", Stiles said a little disappointed, " I hate these new jacked up schedules almost as much as Mr. Harris himself." Scott nodded his head in agreement.

**( Getting Ready for the Party)**

What the hell am I going to wear? Stiles thought. He was rummaging through his bureau in search of some nice clothes. He was celebrating his little bit of normality he's had in a while, and he wanted to look good. Plus this is the first party he's ever gotten invited too, although he'd never admit it. He finally settled on a pair of tight clad jeans, not skinny jeans, they just weren't too saggy and held firmly to his butt. That's why he liked them; they made his ass look good. Stiles also had a normal blue T-shirt with a heart in barbed wire in the middle. It was his cousin's but he left it there last time he slept over and just told Stiles to keep it. Then he put on his DC's and a sprits of axe. He brushed forward the little bit of brown hair.

Stiles looked in the bathroom mirror, " Damn I look hot!" The hyper teen then got his car keys and walked down stairs, to be meet by his dad's curious stare at his attire.

" Where you going dressed so fancy?", his dad asked.

Stiles smiled, " Nice, right?", his dad nodded with a smile on his face also. He couldn't help how child-like Stiles were sometimes, but he wouldn't know what to do without him. " I'm going to a party at this guy Danny's house. Scott's going to be there too along with most of the school."

" Alright but you better be careful. No drinking and driving. Be safe and Stiles if you come home at 6 o'clock in the morning puking your guts up with a hangover... just know I'm not cleaning it up", his dad joked.

" Oh, how sweet! I'm so cared for", Stiles replied sarcastically. He glanced at his clock, it was already 8:23, " I gotta go, Bye dad."

" Bye. Have fun."

Stiles got in his jeep and tore off to Scott's house, turning on the radio and listening to some " He Is We". He got to the front of the blue and white house. Scott was already on the porch with-, he squinted, -Allison. He sighed as they came rushing over holding hands. Why'd he have to bring her? Stiles thought. Now he's just going to ignore me. Scott got in the jeep and Allison followed after. He saw Scott wearing a plain white-T that hugged his chest. Allison had a sparkly silver shirt and her routine leather jacket. They both wore black jeans though, and matching Cheshire grins.

" Hey man", the tan teen exclaimed cheerily, " Hope you don't mind I brought Allison."

" Not at all", was Stiles mumbled monotone reply.

" Thanks for picking us up. You look really nice, Stiles", Allison smiled. Okay maybe she was alright.

" No problem and thanks!" When they finally arrived at Danny's they all got out to see couples making out on the lawn. People crowding everywhere in the front but not nearly as much as the inside held. Guys and girls were dancing, you could hear faint chants of ' Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug' by the keg. Not to mention the kids just jumping in the backyard pool with they're clothes on. Danny's house was, how do you say... HUMUNGO!

Stiles knew some of the people, but not as friend's just acquaintances. He saw Danny over by himself on the couch and seeing as though Allison and Scott went god knows where, probably to make-out, he decided to stay with him. He sat down, " I didn't know you knew so many people", Stiles said attempting to make conversation. Danny looked over then away and back again, he just did a double take.

The only thought in his brain was, Holy Jesus... Stiles looks...sexy. Stiles started to blush at Danny's scrutinizing gaze. So he tried to get him out of his trance like stare.

" Danny... Danny... DANNY!", Stiles yelled.

" Ah Huh?", was Danny unintelligent reply.

" Do I really look that bad? and I said, I didn't know you knew so many people."

" Actually, I don't even know some of the people here. Friends I invited invited other friends, and so on. And I was just caught off by your appearance, you never looked so-", Danny gestured to Stiles body, "-you know." As things started to get a little awkward a girl with short black scraggly hair, a blue tank top, and bleached jeans walked over.

" Hey, do you guys want to play spin the bottle? We mixed it with 30 minutes in heaven but we only have 6 or 7 people who are sober enough to play!" They looked at each other then back at the girl.

" Well I'm in if Danny's in", Stiles looked over at Danny who looked about to decline. " Please~", he said with big brown puppy dog eyes.

Danny couldn't say no to that adorable look on Stiles face, " Alright, just this once." Stiles practically jumped out of his seat with a happy cry. He grabbed Danny's hand, not wrist but his hasnd, and pulled him off to the girls' retreating figure. A pink blush ghosting over Danny's sharp features. All the way down the basement steps, until he finally let go and sat with the rest of the people. They both had coldness to their hands when they let go, but they just went to examining the people around them. There were familiar and not so familiar faces. Jackson and Lydia were the only two Stiles new, plus the girl, who asked them, Courtney, was her name. Then there was an average looking Puerto Rican boy named Pedro and pretty dark skinned twins Lily and Anna, both girls.

Courtney took charge, " Okay, to those of you who don't know how to play, we just spin the bottle and _whoever_ it lands on you have to go in a room with for 30 minutes tops." She put extra emphasis on the whoever part. "So if you're a guy and you get a guy or you're a girl and get a girl, I really don't care. You can do anything you want or nothing at all but come on people loosen up we're just having fun. Having said that who's first?"

Jackson was the first to step up, and to his dismay he got Lydia. " I'm not going in there with that douche", Lydia exclaimed.

" I already told you I don't care who you get your going in with them no matter what", Courtney tried. Jackson was waiting in the doorway of the huge basement closet, with the washer and dryer, rolling his eyes.

" Well, I said-" she was cut off by Courtney grabbing her arm.

" No need for the speech princess", she said before throwing her into Jackson.

" How dare you!"

" Next!", Courtney called. It got quiet after that little scene. " Nobody... fine I'll chose. Um, how about... you, Danny? This is your party after all." Danny looked a little nervous but spun anyway, it was a heck of a spin and went on for a while, until it finally landed on the girl Lily. They both stood.

"No, Fail, Pause, Times, No! It went between her and Stiles. You get to choose between the two or spin again." Danny didn't know who to pick.

" I'll just spin again", he decided.

Fate chose the person worthy of Danny's time.

The outcome was a now a tomato red Stiles. "Aww, adorable. Now get out of my sight. You two get the bedroom, try not to have too much fun", Courtney joked. They looked at each other for a moment more then got up and walked to Danny's room.

**(AN: I'd like to know what you think so far. I love Teen Wolf & Stiles. 3 Comment Please, it would mean a lot!)**


	2. The game

**(Stiles P.O.V)**

My heart pounded in my chest as I followed Danny up the steps. We walked past a few doors all of them shut until we finally found the end of the hallway. He opened the door and I froze, this didn't look like a teenager's room at all. It actually resembled a hotels "Lovers Get-Away" suit, my eyes roamed around the gigantic room, with the huge king sized bed, big red plush pillows that matched the sheets, and I'm pretty sure that was a walk in closet. My eyes finally landing on Danny who looked at me expectantly and I gave him my best " WTF" face.

He rolled his eyes at me, " Don't look at me like that this is my parent's room." I gave him another " WTF" face to register to him I still didn't get it and to continue. " I figured somebody else was already in my room, whenever I have a party people always end up in my room and I always end up having to buy new sheets", he shuttered involuntarily. I laughed and walked over to the bed dusting it off before unceremoniously plopping myself down. He walked over and sat down next to me.

After about five solid minutes of awkward silence I asked, " So...What do we do now?"

He looked down with a bored expression, " To hell if I know..."

I thought for a few seconds, rubbing my imaginary beard which seemed to amuse Danny who was beaming at me and let out small chuckles now and then. For a moment my brain went off thought as I saw his cheek bones rise and his lips part to let out the smile I've loved for a while now.

" Hey you want to play 20 questions?", I randomly blurted out. He raised an eyebrow but still had that beautiful smile on his face as he nodded.

" So who's going first... you or me?", I asked.

" I will... umm let's see... what was the most embarrassing thing you ever did", he asked with newly found entertainment. I thought for a long while, I did a lot of embarrassing things, until my cheeks turned red with blush at remembrance.

" Alright, don't judge me okay but... when I was fourteen I had a habit of sleeping in class-

" Looks like some habits don't stop", he interrupt grinning.

" Shut up... Anyway back to my story. So, I had a sleeping habit in class. One day I was particularly tired from playing " Near Death 666", a zombie game. I stayed up almost all night and only got an hour of sleep so when my teacher felt the need to slam his hand down on my desk I freaked out. I grabbed his wrist and punched him in the stomach."

" How is that funny you could have got suspended", he questioned.

" I did all of that with a paper stuck to my face from drool. Not to mention I was kind of hungry and ten minutes before that I called him " Cupcake". To top it all off my Uncle came in, and mind you he looked like the first homeless man that stepped out of his new card board boxed home when he saw my principal, Miss Shay. They dated a week after."

Danny stared at me blankly before he was thrown into a fit of laughter.

" It wasn't that funny", I whined with a pout. He just grinned and then we started asking more personal questions.

" Who was your first", I asked.

" A girl named Cindy Coleman, but I kind of regret it", he responded.

" But I thought you were-

" Gay?", he cut me off. " I am. I was just a little confused at the time. I didn't really want to be at first and tried to change somehow. As you can see that wasn't successful but know I'm proud of who I am because I know I'll never change but no matter what I'll always be me." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded in acknowledgement.

It's his turn now and I can tell he's thinking, he seems to think of something and turns to me. " That one day in chemistry you asked me if I thought you were attractive. Why?", he looked utterly perplexed.

I didn't know myself. I mean I know I liked him but I wasn't even out yet. I didn't know why I actually asked, maybe to see if he liked me too? I know that I'm bisexual but I don't know how long I'm going to keep it to myself. I was afraid of rejection and the thoughts of the people around me. " I just wanted to see if you thought so. It was only a question", I say coolly albeit my blushing.

He seemed to give me an all knowing look and I knew he knew I was not fully telling the truth. What the hell, I have nothing to lose. " I... um... how do I say this... I've known that I liked you for a while now and-.

I glanced up to see his eye's wide and just stopped and turned my, probably tomato red, face away from him. Tear's stung my eyes and I closed them. I refused to let them fall. I know I said I had nothing to lose but the truth was... he didn't like me back and that took a huge portion of my already flawed, relationship wise, self-confidence.

" Stiles?", I heard him call my name but I didn't answer in fear of my voice cracking.

That was until he grabbed my chin to make him look at me. My big brown eye's looked at him, watery with tears, and my bottom lip trembled slightly. He looked to be in shock like when I told him I liked him. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine. You didn't have to tell me twice because as soon as his tongue touched my lips I gave him entrance. We kissed like this hot and heated until I needed to break free for air.

**( Danny's P.O.V)**

We pulled back from our heated kiss and he looked utterly erotic. Bruised pink lips, flushed face, panting heavily. I gave a little smile and leaned down for one more kiss. This one a simple sweet chaste but full of passion and longing.

I'm at a loss of words so, with a shit eating grin I say what's been on my mind for a year and a half, " I like you too."

He laughs at my obvious statement and I love his laughter. It's so genuine and filled with life. I kiss him again and we fall back on the bed. I place one hand on his hip and the other on his cheek. With no hands to hold me up, our bodies are flush up against each other. His hand soon finds its way under my shirt. Rubbing my six pack and I follow suit pulling it off. Throwing it to nowhere specific and resuming... that is until I hear a crash and an oh so familiar voice yelling, " What the hell!"

I turn around to see Jackson in the door way. People turn to look from the hallway. I see Scott and that girl Allison he goes out with, shock evident on their faces. I wonder when this became live T.V. I turn to Stiles who is still, mind you, underneath me breathing uneven and red. I don't know whether it's from embarrassment or the make out session but I get off and he gets up. He straightens out his shirt, I wish I could do the same but mine is carelessly tossed on the floor.

I'm about to scream a remark on the lines of " Get the hell out!" or " What're you looking at" but can't find my mouth to move. I turn to see if Stiles is okay, he look's scared though. So I do the only sensible thing, I shoot Jackson an apologetic look as I shove him out of the room and slam the door in all those gawking people's faces.

" Well that could have gone worse", I say to Stiles who, might I add, looks absolutely mortified.

Fuck.


	3. Content

" How the hell am I going to explain THAT", Stiles say's looking panicked.

" Why not... tell the truth." His eye's go wide so, I continue.

" I'm sure Scott won't mind and if anyone else say's anything... your boyfriend will beat them shitless." I say kneeling in front of him because his legs are over the bedside and his head is in his hands. He hops up and I jump from surprise, just managing to catch myself.

" How do would I tell people. I'm not just going to put flyer's around the school and-" " Wait did you say my... boyfriend?" His cheeks are back to red and he has this big doe-eyed hope in his brown orbs. Hope is evident.

" Well, what do you say?"

" YES! YES! I... um... yeah sure..." I laugh at his attempt at normality. He is the most interesting person I've met.

(Stiles POV)

" Good. We won't have to tell anyone. They can find out on their own. Just walk down the hallway holding my hand and they'll get the point." Danny says with a smile.

We spend a few more minutes in his room. Until we both know we can't stay here the whole night.

" Ready?", He asks. I nod and give him my hand. We walk out and people stare, they whisper. I'm tempted to put a hand over my mouth and say, " Gasp! How scandalous!", but I don't.

I just grab a plastic cup of beer and right now, at this moment. I'm content with my abnormality and alcohol.


End file.
